In An Opposite World
by ArtieAndTinaAbrams
Summary: How does McKinley work in an opposite world? One-shot. Mostly Rachel/Quinn-centric, with a good portion of everyone else. Some swearing. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Just a random fantasy piece if the McKinley world was reversed...**

In An Opposite World

In an opposite world, the most popular girl in the school, Rachel Berry, would strut down the hallways arm in arm with her best friends, Tina and Mercedes. The three Cheerios are the uncontested rulers of McKinley High and each of them have hot jock boyfriends. They all giggle when Tina's boyfriend, Artie (the running back on the football team) or Kurt (the line back) throws a slushie in Quinn Fabray's face. She's a glee loser, in love with Rachel's loyal, quarterback boyfriend Finn who is also in the glee club.

Quinn has no friends. Not even the other geeks like her. Brittany, Santana, Mike, Puck, and Matt all think she's too irritating and too perfect for any of them to hang out with. Their glee coach, Ken Tanaka, constantly fails to bring her out of her shell. Quinn wishes she could be a loser with friends instead of a friendless loser. Between putting on her show choir smile and perfecting her high F's, she watches the other geeks having fun. She watches Santana push Puck around in his wheelchair and laugh at his corny jokes. She watches Brittany, Mike, and Matt practice dance steps together, while she practices them alone.

Finn kinda likes Quinn. She might be a loser and all, but she's an amazing singer and she treats him well.

Matt hates Quinn. She is ridiculously infuriating, and she always steals his solos. He struggles with his sexuality, and he tries to cover it up. But he can't when Brittany falls for him and throws a rock in his car window because she thinks he's in love with Quinn. _Ew_. So he tells Brittany, and they're instant best friends, forever and ever. They pinky-swore on it. Eventually his crush, Finn, got Coach Schuester to let him try out for the football team, and Brittany was there to support him the whole time.

Sweet little Santana wakes up every morning and tells herself she's going to admit her lie to Puck. It never happens. So she keeps stuttering, and he keeps looking up at her with his sweet face, Mohawk and all, and she hates herself for leading him on every day. She didn't start it to hurt him. Not at all. And when Santana's about to tell him one day, of course he has to bring up her stutter in the conversation. She can't muster up enough courage to tell, so she just smiles and goes along with it. _Maybe someday, _she thinks. _Maybe someday._

Brittany feels fucked up. Of course she fell for the gay guy and had her heart broken. That shit always happens to her. But it's okay. She has a friend now.

Tina's breaking up with Artie. His credit score is terrible. See, what she needs as a woman – is financial security.

Which isn't to say she isn't going to still have sex with him every night after school.

Rachel, celibacy club, silver cross, and all, is pregnant. With Artie's baby. Her boyfriend's _best friend._ The glee club finds out, and of course Coach Pillsbury told Karofsky to go and post it on his blog. Who is she going to turn to? The guidance counselor? No, Ms. Sylvester probably wouldn't understand. Tina? No. She's Artie's girlfriend after all. Or was. Whatever. She can't find out. It was a drunken mistake for both of them. She wishes they hadn't done it. Really. Really. Wishes.

Rachel is kind of surprised to find that Quinn, gold stars and all, promises to be by her side no matter what the circumstance. I mean, Rachel has made her life a living hell. On account of Rachel, Quinn is always either covered in corn syrup or caricatured on the wall of the bathroom in a less than appropriate manner. But she doesn't say no. Quinn might be all she has.

**So...did you like it? I don't support Santana/Puck or Finn/Quinn. It just worked that way for the fantasy thing. You can probably figure out what I meant by those pairings. In case you didn't realize (even though most of it's pretty obvious):**

**ARTIE = PUCK**

**TINA = SANTANA**

**QUINN = RACHEL**

**MATT = KURT**

**BRITTANY = MERCEDES**

**PUCK = ARTIE**

**MERCEDES = BRITTANY**

**KURT = MATT**

**SANTANA = TINA**

**RACHEL = QUINN**

**SUE = EMMA**

**WILL = KEN**

**EMMA = SUE**

**KEN = WILL**

**I kept Finn as himself because he's kind of the "line between." He is popular, but still was a part of the original New Directions six. XoXo, ArtieAndTinaAbrams.**


End file.
